Kiss?
by Dark 47
Summary: Mamori pulang malam ditemani Hiruma. Lalu tiba-tiba... tapi kok mereka kembali bertengkar esoknya? Silakan dibaca! Enjoy!


Salam kenal, minna!

Saya author baru di fandom ini,

Jadi maaf banget kalo cerita saya aneh, dan abal

.

**Disclaimer:** Richiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

**Pairing:** HiruMamo

**Warning:** aneh, abal, (mungkin) tidak memuaskan

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

"Hei, manajer sialan!"

Mamori mendelik kesal. Perempuan berambut auburn itu menyahut dengan nada dongkol, "Apa?"

"Periksa berkas-berkas sialan ini!" Hiruma meletakkan setumpuk kertas di depan Mamori. "Selesaikan besok!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tantang Mamori, berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki berambut spike pirang di hadapannya.

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alis, terlihat tidak senang. "Kau mau toko kue Kariya kuhancurkan?" balasnya sambil melepas sebuah peluru ke langit-langit. "Kekeke!"

Mamori membelalak, buru-buru ia mengambil setumpuk kertas yang tadi diletakkan Hiruma lalu meletakkannya dalam pelukan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou.. tentu saja tidak!"

"Kekekeke!" tawa laknat Hiruma kembali memenuhi ruangan. "Baguslah kalau begitu, manajer sialan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku manajer sialan! Aku punya nama!" sembur Mamori.

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil manajer sialan." sahut Hiruma datar.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Cepat kerjakan berkas-berkas sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma tak mempedulikan ucapan Mamori barusan.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Apa?"

Mamori menggeram kesal. "Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan, manajer sialan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku manajer sialan!"

"C-e-p-a-t-k-e-r-j-a-k-a-n, manajer sialan." ulang Hiruma tanpa ekspresi.

Mamori tak membantah lagi.

(*)

"Haaah…" Mamori menatap tumpukan kertas di pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hiruma! Banyak sekali berkasnya!" keluhnya, berbicara sendiri.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

Mamori menoleh, di sampingnya sudah terdapat sosok sang kapten tim Devil Bats. "Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Hiruma."

Hiruma tak terlalu peduli. Ia masih asyik mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Kau belum pulang, Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku baru saja dari toilet." Sahut Hiruma tanpa menoleh. Mamori hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan berkas-berkas sialan tadi, manajer sialan?"

"Belum," keluh Mamori. "Ini banyak sekali, Hiruma."

Plop! Balon yang baru saja dibuat Hiruma pecah.

"Itu hanya sebagian, manajer sialan."

Mamori spontan menoleh, heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berkas-berkas sialan itu sebenarnya ada banyak, manajer sialan. Yang kuberikan padamu hanya sebagian."

"Hah?" Mamori melongo. "Lalu? Yang sebagian lagi?"

"Sudah kukerjakan."

Mulut Mamori terbuka. "Kau yang kerjakan? Sendiri?"

Hiruma balas menatap Mamori, "Kau punya telinga, manajer sialan?"

Mamori kembali memandang depan. "Mou.. baik baik, aku dengar."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yang ada hanyalah suara letusan kecil dari balon permen karet Hiruma.

"Jadi? Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bertanya yang jelas, manajer sialan."

"Eh, maaf. Maksudku, kapan kau mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu?"

"Kemarin."

Mamori mengangkat alis.

"Itu tidak penting, manajer sialan." Hiruma kembali membuat sebuah balon.

Mereka kembali tidak saling berbicara dalam beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Mamori bertanya dengan ragu, "Hei, Hiruma. Kau yakin apartemenmu searah dengan stasiun?"

"Siapa yang ingin pulang ke apartemen sialan itu?"

Mamori mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku mengawasimu, dasar bodoh." sahut Hiruma tak peduli.

"Eh?" Mamori semakin bingung. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kalimat singkat Hiruma barusan. "Mengawasi itu dari jauh, Hiruma. Bukan seperti ini."

Hiruma hanya mengangkat bahu. Namun otak jenius Mamori sudah menemukan jawabannya. Tanpa diperintah Mamori menunduk lalu berkata, "Oh, terima kasih." Mukanya menyiratkan sedikit semburat merah di pipi.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Mamori memalingkan muka.

"Bicara yang jelas, manajer sialan."

Mamori memutar otak, mencoba mencari topik lain. Tapi mulutnya justru berkata, "Untuk apa kau 'mengawasi'ku, Hiruma?"

"Aku hanya malas menghampirimu kalau-kalau kau menjerit karena melihat hantu atau dihampiri lelaki brengsek. Lebih cepat jika aku mengawasimu, tak jauh."

Mamori tahu maksud Hiruma adalah bahwa khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Hanya agar terlihat mempercayai kata-kata lelaki di sampingnya, ia ingin sekali bertanya, "Tunggu, memangnya kau.." sebelum akhirnya ingat telinga elf Hiruma dapat mendengar apapun.

Hiruma melirik Mamori. Jadi Mamori hanya bisa melanjutkan, "..memangnya kau sedang senggang?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hiruma langsung. "Kau memang merepotkan."

Kini giliran Mamori yang mendelik. "Yah, terima kasih mau direpotkan."

Hiruma mendecih.

Mamori melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Jam 18:55. Ia memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya. _Tumben sepi sekali…_

"Kekeke. Kau terlihat takut, manajer sialan. Pasti karena terlalu banyak makan _cream puff _sialan dari toko Kariya sialan itu." Ejek Hiruma memperhatikan wajah Mamori yang menegang.

"Mou… itu tidak ada hubungannya!" Mamori menggembungkan pipi seperti biasa jika ia sedang kesal. "Kau juga salah, aku tidak takut sama sekali!"

"Oh, kau tidak takut rupanya. Baiklah, sia-sia saja aku di sini." Hiruma berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Mamori sendiri.

"Eh, tunggu, Hiruma!" _Ups._ Mamori mengatupkan tangannya ke mulut. _Salah bicara._

Hiruma memutar kepalanya—tidak 180 derajat seperti keahliannya, hanya secukupnya untuk beradu mata dengan Mamori. "Kenapa? Kau takut, kan?" Hiruma menyeringai, merasa menang.

"Eh.." Mamori bingung, tak mau kalah dengan Hiruma. "Tadi kau bilang kau mengawasiku jika ada hantu atau lelaki brengsek, kan? Kau selalu menepati ucapanmu, kan?" sayang, nada suara Mamori terdengar terlalu berharap.

Seringai setan Hiruma semakin lebar. "Kau takut."

"Tidak!" bantah Mamori, mencoba mengelak dengan sudah payah.

"Lalu?"

Mamori diam sejenak. Tampaknya ia harus mengaku kalah sekarang. "Temani aku," ujarnya pelan.

Hiruma sedikit tertegun mendengar pengakuan kalah Mamori secara langsung. Namun detik berikutnya ia sudah kembali memasang wajah setan miliknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Mamori, lalu melewatinya sambil berkata, "Ayo, sebelum terlalu larut."

Mamori tersenyum, mengikuti langkah lebar setan berambut pirang tak jauh darinya.

(*)

"YA~HA!"

Bunyi desingan peluru AK-47 menggema di ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats. Sang kapten asyik tertawa setan sambil mengarahkan senjata yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya ke segala penjuru.

"Hentikan, Hiruma!" seru Mamori tajam.

Hiruma melirik Mamori sekilas. Ia berseru, "Cepat keluar, teri-teri sialan! Kelilingi lapangan lima puluh kali atau Cerberus akan menggigit kalian! KEKEKEKEKE!"

"Hieee!" Sena berlari keluar dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Yang lain mengikuti. Sementara Kurita harus tertinggal akibat kakinya terlalu berat menanggung badannya.

"Cepat, gendut sialan!" Hiruma mengarahkan AK-47 kesayangannya ke Kurita.

"Hiruma!" seru Mamori lebih keras.

"Oh, kau memanggilku, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan tampang tak berdosa ala setan miliknya (*?*). Ia sudah berhenti menembak-nembak.

"Kau selalu menembakkan AK-47 kesayanganmu itu hanya untuk mengancam anggota tim! Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Apa tidak ada cara lain?" omel Mamori kesal setengah mati. Badannya sedikit condong ke depan dengan tangan berkacak pinggang.

Muka Hiruma berubah serius. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah permen karet _free sugar _kesukaannya dari saku lalu mengulumnya. "Daripada mengurus itu, manajer sialan, lebih baik kau urus berkas-berkas yang kuberikan."

Mamori seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya. Ini berkas-berkas yang kemarin kau berikan." katanya sambil mengeluarkan tumpukan berkas ke meja yang entah dari mana ia keluarkan.

"Kekeke. Bersyukurlah kau selamat dari kejaran Cerberus." Hiruma terkekeh sambil memeriksa kerja Mamori. Sementara Mamori bergidik mendengar kalimat Hiruma barusan.

"Kerja bagus, manajer sialan. Tak sia-sia kau menjadi manajer." Kata Hiruma sambil keluar ruangan.

Mamori mengikuti.

(*)

"Lebih cepat, teri-teri sialan!" lagi-lagi Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya sembarangan. "Kalian mau kutambah menjadi seratu kali keliling lapangan?"

Seluruh anggota klub mencoba mempercepat larinya. Musashi mengorek kupingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mempercepat larinya.

Mamori menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat ke arah lapangan Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok sang setan.

Dan tiba-tiba pula wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya mulai merah, apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_**Flashback: On**_

"Sudah sampai."

Mamori berdiri di hadapan Hiruma, kemudian berkata pelan sambil menunduk, "Terima kasih banyak, Hiruma. Maaf kalau merepotkan."

"Kau tidak merepotkan, manajer sialan." sahut Hiruma, membuat Mamori menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap mata hijau toska Hiruma demi melihat kebenaran dari matanya. "Kau hanya sangat merepotkan."

Mamori meringis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku membeli karcis terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tahu, manajer sialan?" potong Hiruma.

Sang manajer Devil Bats yang sudah berjalan menuju loket membalikkan badannya menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hiruma.

"Kereta selanjutnya baru akan datang pukul delapan, nanti."

Mata Mamori membulat. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Hiruma mendekati Mamori dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mamori. "Aku serius."

Spontan Mamori menjauhkan wajahnya, kaget. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan sampai menutupi hidung dan sebagian mata biru cerahnya. Wajahnya memerah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Hiruma hanya terkekeh, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Kau kaget, manajer sialan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" sekejap kemudian Mamori menyesali umpatannya.

Anehnya, kekehan Hiruma semakin melebar.

"Mou.. kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini, Hiruma!"

Kekehan Hiruma menghilang perlahan, menyisakan senyum yang terkesan licik. "Kau tidak membeli karcis? Atau kau mau kehabisan lalu menunggu tiga jam lagi?"

Tentu saja Mamori menyadari senyum licik Hiruma. Ia memandang sekeliling dan berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak akan kehabisan. Calon penumpang tinggal sedikit."

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak peduli. Tapi aku tak menjamin."

"Baiklah," Mamori menyerah. "Aku akan ke loket sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hiruma berbalik.

Angin malam berhembus, meniup rambut coklat Mamori, pelan. Entah mengapa Mamori merasa kesepian. Ia kembali memandang berkeliling. Tak berubah, tetap lengang.

"Tunggu, Hiruma!" seru Mamori. Hiruma hanya menganggapi dengan putaran kepalanya.

"Emm.." butuh beberapa detik untuk otak Mamori memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan tanpa perlu merasa malu. Sayangnya, otak jeniusnya sedang tidak terlalu berguna. "Err… kau mau… menemaniku menunggu kereta?" tanyanya, memalingkan muka agar Hiruma tak perlu tahu betapa merona wajahnya sekarang.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang dan menghempaskan diri. Tangan kanannya menyusuri sandaran bangku dan kaki kanannya ia angkat. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "Cepat beli karcis sialan itu. Aku tak suka menunggu lama-lama."

Mamori tersenyum sumringah. Ia langsung berlari ke loket untuk membeli karcis.

(*)

Gadis manis di samping Hiruma itu tak bosan-bosannya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Rasanya waktu lambat sekali berjalan, apalagi Hiruma sama sekali tak berbicara. Tumben-tumbennya setan itu tak dapat setenang ini.

_Ooh… ternyata tidur,_ batinnya tersenyum geli. _Pasti ia lelah latihan sepanjang hari._

Tanpa disangka ternyata pemuda yang ia perhatikan tiba-tiba membuka sebelah matanya, "Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu, manajer sialan?"

"Tidak." elak Mamori. "Aku hanya heran setan dapat tidur setenang itu." sahutnya mencoba cuek.

Hiruma kembali menutup matanya. "Daripada kau memperhatikan setan tidur, lebih baik kau kerjakan berkas-berkas sialan tadi!"

"Ah, benar juga." Mamori mulai mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Perlu bantuan setan?"

Mamori yang tengah mengeluarkan setumpuk berkas dari tasnya menoleh. Hiruma tetap memejamkan mata. Sebuah ledekan terbersit di otaknya, "Apa aku tadi tak salah dengar? Setan menawarkan bantuan?"

Sang setan bangun. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka tanpa mengubah posisi duduk, hanya menggeser sedikit ke depan. "Malaikat mana yang begitu sombong menolak bantuan?"

Sejujurnya Mamori malu disebut malaikat, tapi ia tetap membalas, "Tentu saja malaikat pasti menolak jika yang menawarkan adalah sang setan. Bukankah setan hanya dapat merusak?"

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori. Untuk beberapa detik, karena sekejap kemudian ia sudah merenggut dagu Mamori. "Kau cocok menjadi malaikat neraka, Anezaki."

Mamori sama sekali tak menyangka Hiruma akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan selain manajer sialan untuk sekarang ini. Ia terpaku, menunggu dan membiarkan Hiruma melakukan apa lagi yang dipikirkannya.

Sayangnya pencinta Amefuto itu hanya melepaskan dagu Mamori dan mendecih. "Jangan melamun, manajer sialan! Cepat kerjakan berkas-berkas sialan itu!"

"Ah, ya."

(*)

Tinit tinit

Mamori menatap jamnya. Pukul delapan tepat.

Suara kereta mulai terdengar dari kejauhan, menggema di stasiun.

"Oh, keretanya datang." mata Mamori memperhatikan arah datang kereta dengan penuh harap.

Hiruma hanya menggumam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mamori memasukkan barangnya satu demi satu ke dalam tas, tak lupa berkas-berkas 'pemberian' Hiruma. Bahkan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak kusut dan lecek sedikitpun.

Perlahan Mamori mendekati garis kuning stasiun, menunggu kereta berhenti.

"Hei, hati-hati manajer bodoh!" seru Hiruma.

"Tenang saja!" balas Mamori.

JESS

Kereta berhenti. Gerbong-gerbong terbuka, mengeluarkan sebagian penumpang. Mamori minggir sedikit, memberi jalan pada penumpang yang baru turun. Dengan setia ia menunggu hingga sepi.

Untunglah gadis manis itu tak perlu menunggu berlama-lama. Ia sudah bersiap melewati ambang pintu gerbong ketika seseorang menarik tangan mulusnya—

—dan mencium bibirnya.

Mamori melepaskan diri dengan kaget, karena ia mendapat perlakuan 'romantis' seperti itu secara tiba-tiba di depan orang banyak (yang untungnya tak banyak yang melihat)…

…dari seorang setan penggila Amefuto bernama Youichi Hiruma.

"Hi-Hiruma?" muka Mamori memerah, semerah tomat sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan'." balas Hiruma datar, memasang wajah tak peduli.

Mamori tak yakin apa yang dikatakan Hiruma adalah kejujuran. Namun untuk saat ini ia tak peduli. Justru dengan nekat ia membalas perlakuan Hiruma padanya: mencium pipi putih sang tampan. "Terima kasih, Youichi-kun."

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tak senang, "Aku tak memintamu memanggilku seperti itu, manajer sialan."

Mamori tertawa kecil. _Hiruma sudah kembali._ "Sampai jumpa, Hiruma."

Walaupun pintu gerbong sudah tertutup dan kereta sudah mulai berjalan, Mamori sama sekali tak mau melepas pandangannya dari pemuda yang asyik mengunyah permen karet _free sugar_ kesukaannya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

_**Flashback: Off**_

"Hei, manajer sialan!"

Yang dipanggil segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.."

"Cepat bawakan minum pada teri-teri sialan ini sebelum mereka mati kehausan!"

"Baik baik." sahut Mamori bergegas.

"Mamori-neechan." Mamori menoleh, tampak Sena mendekatinya. "Neechan ada masalah? Sepertinya Neechan terus-terusan melamun."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Sena. Sebaiknya kau minum dulu, kau terlihat begitu lelah." senyum lembut Mamori keluarkan.

"Tch, kau membuatku ingin muntah melihat seriangaianmu, manajer sialan."

Oh ayolah, adakah orang yang menyebut senyuman lembut milik Mamori dengan seringai selain Hituma?

"Kau mau mati kehausan, Hiruma?" balas Mamori licik. "Berhenti memanggilku manajer sialan!"

"Tidak akan, kekeke." Secepat kilat Hiruma menyerobot sebuah gelas lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Hei! Itu gelas Monta!" seru Mamori. Monta yang merasa dibela Mamori langsung berseri-seri. Ketahuilah Monta, bahwa Mamori hanya asal sebut nama.

"Kenpaa kau protes?" Hiruma menuding Monta, "Monyet sialan ini bahkan tidak berkata apa pun!"

"Mukyaa~! Aku bukan monyet MAX!"

Sayang tak ada yang memperhatikan, Monta. Hiruma dan Mamori sudah kembali beradu mulut seperti biasa.

Lalu soal kejadian kemarin. Apa hanya mimpi atau kesalahan skrip author?

(*)

Huwaa! Akhirnya jadi juga fic gaje ini T_T. Gimana menurut readers?

Maaf banget kalo jelek, abal, aneh, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Maklum, saya author baru di fandom ini. Jadi, karena saya adalah seorang author baru, saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran Anda. Kirim saja ke

REVIEW, PLEASE?


End file.
